Camping Trip to Vermont
by Mrs.Lindsay Messer
Summary: The Whole Team travel to Vermont for a camping trip! Poison Ivy and bug bites and sunburns all the way! DL too! Rated M cause there will be 1 chapter of smut for us DL fans!
1. Traveling to Vermont

**Camping Trip to Vermont**

Disclaimer---I don't own the CSI NY characters

Note: Exclamation points are not a sign of screaming or hollering. Trust me you will see caps when I put them screaming or hollering! Oh yeah and REVIEW!!

---------------------------

Mac, Flack, Stella, Sid, Adam, Marty and Peyton were all sitting in the breakroom waiting for Danny and Lindsay to arrive so Mac can tell them all what he has planned for them.

Finally Danny and Lindsay arrived at the breakroom at the same time and everyone was staring at them.

"What are you all staring at?" Danny asked

"You and Lindsay arrived here at the same time." Flack said.

"What's your point? I drove over to her apartment and picked her up."

"She lives on the other side of town." Flack replied.

"Shut up Flack." Danny said and Lindsay smiled at Danny.

"If you both don't shut up I won't tell you what I have planned for us for a vacation." Mac said to shut them all up.

"Well I have decided that we deserve a vacation in a different state and we will all be going Camping in Vermont. We will be staying in tents and there is a lake so bring a bathing suit. I want you all to go home and pack what you need and come back here and we will leave for Vermont."

"Camping….I haven't been camping in years!" Lindsay was very happy.

"Wait in tents….where a moose can step on you or a skunk can spray you or a bear can maul you." Stella said and was a little frightened.

"Stella….a moose won't bother you if you don't bother it and that goes the same for a skunk…a bear will maul you if you have food in your tent." Lindsay said and everyone smiled.

Danny smiled, "Good to know we have someone with knowledge of camping."

Lindsay smiled back and Danny and Lindsay left the breakroom and drove back home to pack.

"There is something going on between those too. I can't put my tongue on it but there is something going on. I notice the smiles those 2 give each other and even Lindsay a few times has put her hand on Danny's back when she walks past him when looking over evidence." Stella said

Sid raised his voice to almost a holler, "IT'S LOVE!! THEY ARE IN LOVE!!" Everyone looked at Sid like he grew a second head.

"I think Sid maybe right. I too have noticed them." Flack said.

"They are hiding something from us and we have to wait and see if they will tell us!" Sheldon said very happily.

------------------

"Danny…honey…where is my bathing suit?"

Danny came into the bedroom where Lindsay was looking for it.

"Montana look in the pile of clothes that are on the chair in our bedroom. You too that when we where in Montana. Good thing you brought that with you. It was nice to get married and have a honeymoon in an area of Montana with a beautiful lake!" Danny said and kissed his wife.

"Very true honey…we didn't do much swimming though. I think the fish saw things that probably blinded them for life!" Lindsay said with a chuckle and kissed her husband.

"Danny go and see if you can find bug spray."

"Yes Ma'am" Danny turned around and Lindsay smacked him playfully in the ass.

Lindsay went to Danny who was still looking for the bug spray and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Found my bathing suit. Have you found the bug spray?"

"Yeah here it is. Probably should bring sunscreen too just in case." Danny handed the items to Lindsay who put them in their very large suitcase.

"Ok I think we got everything we need. Clothes, underwear, our tooth brushes, toothpaste, deodorant, bug spray, bathing suits, sun screen." Danny said.

"Well love I have also packed sexy lingerie, pair of long pants for when walking in the woods to collect wood and waterproof matches." Danny's eyes perked up with the word of Sexy lingerie.

"Danny I think the others are going to find out about you and I being married for a month now. Maybe it's time we tell them the truth and I know how exactly how to do it too."

"I agree Montana. How are we going to tell them?"

Lindsay smiled and removed the necklace chain that she had around her neck and slid off the 2 rings. Danny took the rings into his hands and slid the wedding ring on her left finger first and then her engagement ring second and kissed her passionately. Lindsay removed the chain he had his wedding band on and slide the ring onto his left ring finger.

"Ready to go Mrs. Messer!" Danny said to his wife and picked up their suitcases and overnight travel bag and they walked down to the car and drove to the crime lab.

---------------------

"Trust me Stella…we will know something is up if they show up together again." Flack said

"I agree Flack." Stella said and noticed Danny and Lindsay getting off the elevator together with their suitcases and one overnight travel bag.

Stella and Peyton both noticed the shiny rings on Lindsay's left ring finger and both of the girls screamed. "YOUR MARRIED LINDSAY!"

Lindsay blushed and nodded and Flack and the others all stood there with their mouths wide open.

"Who is the lucky man?" Peyton asked.

"Danny take your hand out of your pants pocket." Flack demanded.

Danny took his hand out and Flack, Adam, Sid, Sheldon…even Mac gasped.

"Danny that's a wedding band on your finger."

"Well Mrs. Messer…do you think Flack deserves a price for knowing what a wedding band looks like." Danny smiled at Lindsay.

"Wait wait…did you just say Mrs. Messer to Lindsay." Stella said.

"Yeah I did Stella."

"OMG so you and Lindsay are."

"Married….yes Stella."

"OMG…when did you 2 get married?" Peyton asked happily.

"It was 4 weeks ago when I flew to Montana to be with Lindsay when she had to testify. We both realized how much we love each other and we decided we wanted to be together forever and ever and we got married in a small church with Lindsay's mom and dad and her sister and brother present." Danny wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and kissed her.

Lindsay pulls out a picture from her wallet. The picture gets passed around to everyone and is a picture of Lindsay wearing a simple white wedding gown and Danny wearing a tux holding each other's hands with their wedding bands showing.

"OMG Lindsay you are beautiful in this picture!" Stella said

"Congrats Danny and Lindsay but we really need to hit the road to Vermont. That helps me out a lot. Danny, Lindsay, Flack, Sid and Adam are in one car and Stella, Peyton, Me in another car and Sheldon and Marty another car."

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" Marty asked.

"Well Danny and Lindsay get 1 tent since they are married. Sid and Marty you both get to share a tent since you both do autopsies and try hard not to kill each other if one of you snores or talks in your sleep. Flack and Sheldon you two get to share a tent. Stella and Peyton and Adam and I get to share tents." Mac said

"Mac can I have a tent further away from Lindsay and Danny's tent cause since they are married I'm sure they will be loud and their tent will be moving in ways a tent shouldn't move." Flack asked.

"Flack….you better just be lucky that I don't go and pitch your tent in the river where you can sleep with the fishes and keep them company." Lindsay said and everyone laughed.

"Ok everyone…lets say we leave this town and head for the country!" Mac said

"Montana we should use the bathroom before we leave."

"Good idea honey." Lindsay smiled and kissed her husband.

----------------

"Ok did you three back there use the bathroom before we leave cause I don't want to hear anyone of you whining you have to pee."

"Yes Mommy." They all replied.

"Don't press your luck back there. If one of you decides to say I have to pee I will turn around and smack you."

"Danny it's like having back seat drivers back there. More like kids."

"I agree honey but you wouldn't smack them if they had to use the bathroom" Danny placed a hand on Lindsay upper leg.

"True Danny……I would have you pull over to a rest area so our kids could use the bathroom. What we have in our backseat now are kids in adult costumes.

"Hey not funny and you 2 better not try to make out in the front seat while driving." Adam said.

"Shut up Adam. When you get married I'll be the first to pick on you for showing PDA." Danny said.

"Me get married…no way."

"Honey would you like me to take over driving? You've been driving for an hour now and look like you could use a break." Lindsay said as she ran her fingers though Danny's hair.

"That would be great Montana." Danny pulls over on the side of the road and kissed Lindsay quickly and the switched sides and Lindsay took over driving.

**1 hour later**

"Uh Danny…I have a problem." Flack said with a shaky voice.

"What up Flack." Danny said and turned around.

"I think your wife is going to smack me."

"Let me guess Danny. Mr. I already peed before we left the city who has a peanut sized bladder has to take a leak." Lindsay said and Danny laughed.

"Peanut bladder…good one Montana!"

"Danny call Mac and tell him to tell the others we need to stop over the on the side of the road so we can catch up to them after Peanut Bladder stops squirming around like a worm in the backseat."

Danny grabs his phone and calls Mac.

"Hey Mac it's Danny. No everyone is ok but we have a certain someone in the backseat with a bladder the size of a peanut as my wife put it."

Mac chuckles, "Who is it with a peanut sized bladder?"

"Flack is the one with a peanut sized bladder."

Lindsay pulls over on the side of the road and Flack runs out of the car and into a secluded area off the highway.

Lindsay hollers to Flack.

"FLACK STAY AWAY FROM ANY PLANTS THAT HAVE 3 LEAVES AND ARE SHINY."

"WHY LINDSAY"

"CAUSE IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL BE VERY SORRY AND YOU WILL ITCH."

"THREE LEAVES AND SHINY"

"YEAH FLACK"

"OH SHIT"

"Danny call Sheldon and ask him if he brought any meds for Poison Ivy."

Danny calls Sheldon and Flack gets back in the car with a look of I'm screwed on his face.

"Hey Sheldon it's Danny. No everything is great now that Mr. Peanut Sized Bladder finally got to relieve himself but I think he got into another dilemma."

"Who is Mr. Peanut Sized Bladder and what kind of dilemma?"

"Flack is Mr. Peanut Sized Bladder and well I think Flack met Poison Ivy."

"Yeah I brought meds for Poison Ivy. Ask him what part of his body got in contact with it."

"Flack…what part of your body got in contact with the Poison Ivy?" Danny asked and put his phone on speakerphone.

"My arms. I brushed up against it after I used the tree that it was growing on as a fire hydrant."

"Flack it's Sheldon…try hard not to touch anything else. You probably will start to notice some blisters and they will itch like a bitch. Don't scratch them cause if you do you will break the blisters and spread the rash. Also make sure your hands are clean when you touch your…ahem cause if you spread it to there. You're not going to be a happy person."

"Ok thanks Sheldon." Danny hangs up the phone as they drive up to a sign that says "Welcome to Vermont"

Hey we made it to Vermont!!

They traveled around 30 mins more and arrived at the camping site that had a beautiful lake and nice level areas to pitch a tent.


	2. Tent Pitching and Campfire

Note: Next Chapter will be considered M with smut but with humor from the others!! I will write that tonight!!

--------------

Danny and Lindsay got out of the car and they unpacked their suitcases and overnight bag. Flack, Adam and Sid followed and did the same thing.

Sheldon came over to check Flacks arms and sure enough there was a blister forming and Flack was already starting to itch.

"Sheldon it already itches and I was to attack it with my fingernails."

"Don't even think of it Flack…you will spread the poison and will end up with more bubbles of blisters." Sheldon sprayed Flacks arms with a cooling spray and Flack felt better.

Lindsay noticed Mac getting the tents out of the car and went over to help him.

"Need any help setting them up Mac?"

"Yeah I do…never was really good with these things." Danny came over and helped too.

"Honey here let me help you with that." Danny helped Lindsay and they got their tent up in no time at all.

"Wow I love this tent…it's so big inside!!" Danny said and Lindsay smiled

"Yeah it is…this is what a 2 person tent Mac?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah it is…here catch…your 2 person sleeping bag. I figured you 2 would want to sleep together and not in separate sleeping bags so I got you a 2 person sleeping bag."

"Thanks Mac!!" Danny and Lindsay climbed in their tent and set up their sleeping bag and Danny pinned Lindsay on the floor of the tent and kissed her passionately.

"Good thing there are windows in this tent but we can zip them up and hide us from the world. I'm claustrophobic but I'll manage if the windows are open a notch so air gets in here." Danny said.

"Danny….Lindsay…are you in there?!" Flack asked.

"Yeah what do you need Flack?"

"Nothing just wondering were you went off too. Mac wanted to know if one of you could go and pick up some wood for a fire."

"I'll go." Lindsay said and gave Danny a kiss and went of in search of wood and Danny followed and helped her carry wood back.

"Here is your wood Mac." Danny and Lindsay

"Stella it's itching and I want to scratch it...I want to drag my nails across this damn blister and say aw feels better." Flack whined

"Flack would you stop whining. Spray your arm with the spray Sheldon gave you!" Stella said to Flack who was complaining his arm itched.

Lindsay helped Mac start a fire as the air up in Vermont was pretty chilly.

Everyone sat around the fire toasting hotdogs and marshmallows and making smores and were laughing and talking and Sid was telling scary stories. Danny held Lindsay close and would kiss her neck every once in awhile and then it became late and it was time to go get ready for bed.

"Lindsay and I are going to go get ready for bed." Danny declared to everyone and he and Lindsay went to the shower/bathroom building that was on the property.

Lindsay and Danny went and got ready for bed and the others followed and did the same thing.

Lindsay changed into a sexy teddy nightgown but put regular pj's over it and brushed her teeth and Danny kept his clothes on and brushed his teeth. They made it back to their tent and climbed in.

"Hey Danny…what would you say if I told you underneath my pj's was a very sexy teddy nightgown?"

Danny quickly made his way over to his wife on his knees and pulled off her pajama top and saw the bright red teddy she was wearing and proceeded to remove her pajama bottoms and began to kiss her as they got into their sleeping bag.

"I love you so much Montana and God you are so hot looking in that teddy!"

"I love you too Danny!" Lindsay began to kiss Danny and started to remove his clothes.

"Care to torment the others with wild love making in a tent?" Danny asked as he kissed Lindsays neck.

"Never done it in a tent before...so yeah lets keep up the neighbors." Lindsay smirked.


	3. Everyone is awake thanks to The Messers

Note: I used the ------------- to seperate the talkings in each tent!!

----------------------

The others all got into their tents. Stella and Peyton both sat up with a flashlight and read a magazine, Adam listened to his Ipod, Sid was reading a book as well, Marty was listening to a ballgame on a small radio he brought, Mac slept, Flack whined with his poison ivy problem and Sheldon sprayed Flack with meds to shut him up.

Danny and Lindsay however were starting to have the most fun.

"You know Montana….we could keep everyone awake. You know how loud we both get."

"So what Danny! They probably are all doing nothing but reading." Lindsay said.

Danny leaned over and gave his wife a passionate kiss and trailed the kisses down her chin to her neck as he pushes the straps of the teddy off her shoulder and let the article of clothing drop to the ground. Danny then took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it and nibbled on it, which sent Lindsay into a whimper.

Danny's hand trailed down her chest to her stomach where he ran his fingers over her ticklish spot and Lindsay laughed loudly.

-----------------------

"Uh oh….I sense soon we're going to hear moans and groans and whimpers and screams and demands from Lindsay and Danny." Stella said

"I agree…lets see how long those 2 can go for! I bet 2 times in 1 night Lindsay will scream Danny's name." Peyton said.

"How much of a bet?"

"20 dollars"

"I bet you the others are doing the same thing with the bet!" Stella said

-----------------------------

Danny continued his trail of his fingers down her stomach till he met up with her sex mound. He twirled his fingers though the neatly trimmed hair and finally curved a finger inwards as it touched her clit and Lindsay whimpered again and arched her back trying to get him to touch her more there. Danny inserted a finger and Lindsay started to moan and arched her back again as his finger slid in deeper and he inserted a second finger as his other hand massaged her clit. Danny continued to pump his fingers in and out of Lindsay's pussy and curved his fingers inwards as his fingers brushed her g-spot. Lindsay was twisting her head and moaning and whimpering loudly as she was being brought to an orgasm.

Lindsay's Orgasm hit fast and she screamed out loudly as her body lifted up and shook and her juices flowed out around his fingers and hand. "OH DANNY!!!!!!"

--------------------

"Well there was the first Oh Danny from Lindsay." Stella said.

"I heard….dang the Montana girl has a loud voice." Peyton said

"Hey Stella you awake?" Flack asked.

"Yeah I am….and I think we are all going to be for awhile." Stella said.

----------------------------

Lindsay sat up and removed Danny's boxers and his cock was really hard and standing straight up pointing towards her. Lindsay leaned down and licked the pre-cum off the tip of him and Danny moaned. "God Montana that felt good when you did that!" Lindsay slides her mouth over his cock and starts to bob her head up and down on the shaft. Danny starts to moan loudly but brings her head upwards and lays her back down and he goes and sticks his mouth over her hot sex mound and starts to lap at her wetness and sticks his tongue inside her pussy and moans from how good she tastes.

Lindsay says a little loudly. "OH DANNY THAT FEELS SO GOOD!!" Danny then moves his mouth to her clit and sucks that in his mouth and Lindsay begins to climax again. "OH DANNY I'M GOING TO COME AGAIN!" Lindsay said loudly.

Danny stuck his tongue in her and squeezes her clit with his fingers and Lindsay arches her back up again and cums in his mouth. "OH DANNY!!"

-----------------------------

Peyton says a little happily. "I won!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I sense there is going to be another one from Lindsay." Stella said.

------------------

"Damn Lindsay must be prone to Orgasms." Sid said

"I agree Sid." Marty said

-------------------

"What was that #2 for her?" Sheldon asked

"Yeah #2….wonder how many more." Flack asked.

-----------------

"What is all that noise coming from Danny and Lindsay's tent?" Adam asked Mac

"I think Danny is giving Lindsay oral sex." Mac said.

"OMG Mac I am going to have hearing nightmares now for life of hearing you saying that Danny is giving Lindsay oral sex." Adam said and then shrieked when he realized he said the same thing.

----------------------------

Danny spread Lindsay's legs outwards and over his shoulders as he positioned his hard cock and slide inside Lindsay and started to move in a slow rhythm. Danny leaned down and began to kiss Lindsay passionately and she began to moan and groan.

"OH DANNY HARDER HARDER FASTER FASTER!" Lindsay yelled while she moaned.

Danny began to thrust harder and faster into Lindsay.

"OH GOD LINDSAY!" Danny shouted while he grunted with each thrust in which Lindsay began to meet with his rhythm.

Danny and Lindsay continued to moan and groan and whimper and Lindsay felt her 3rd orgasm building as Danny reached down and began to massage her clit with his index finger.

Lindsay's orgasm shot though her body as her vagina muscles clenched Danny's cock and she arched her back upwards and her body shook and she was in pure bliss as she screamed his name for the third time that night.

"OH DANNY!!" Lindsay screamed as her orgasm peaked and she screamed his name.

Danny continued to thrust into Lindsay.

"OH LINDSAY I'M CUMMING!!" Danny screamed as he shot his cum deep into her.

Danny got off of Lindsay and they got into their sleeping bag and cuddled close to each other listening to their heartbeats race and finally when they go their breath back.

"I love you so much Montana!" Danny said and kissed his wife.

"I love you too Danny!" Lindsay said and kissed her husband.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

--------------------

"Ok can anyone say holy shit? Lindsay screamed his name 3 times which means none of us won the bet." Stella said

"OMG I know Stella!" Peyton said.

------------------

"Awe quietness is upon us finally." Flack said

"How long are we staying out here?" Sheldon asked.

"5 days Sheldon. 5 days of Mr. & Mrs. Messer having sex." Flack said and Sheldon laughed.

------------------

Sid and Marty sat there with their mouths opened in their tent not speaking a word…more or less shocked.

------------------

Adam finally removed the pillow from over his ears.

"Mac….has the sex screaming stopped from the Messer's in their tent?"

"Yes Adam I assume that they are both asleep in each others arms. One thing for sure, with all of the screaming and moans and groans coming from their tent…no animal will want to come near our campsite." Mac said and Adam laughed.

They all finally fell asleep and weren't being kept awake by the married couple.


	4. Poison Ivy from Hell and Sunburn

The next morning Danny and Lindsay were still asleep in their tent.

"So did everyone else sleep well last night after the Messer's loudness in their tents?" Stella asked everyone who was sitting around the morning campfire.

"I did…I brought earplugs to wear after the stopped." Mac said as he toasted some bacon on the flames.

"So you are saying Mac you had earplugs but you didn't use them till after they stopped going at it?" Flack asked.

"Yeah it was like listening to a porn movie." Mac said

"I just lost my hunger for food." Sheldon said.

Everyone laughed and then heard the sound of a zipper opening up from a tent and Danny and Lindsay climbed out fully dressed.

"Good Morning everyone!" Lindsay and Danny both said

Everyone stopped and looked at them.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"You're a loud one in bed I can tell." Sid said

"Oh you guys heard all that. Hey at least Danny and I had a good first night in our tent!!"

Mac hands Danny and Lindsay a plate of bacon and Italian sausages and they both shared the food.

"So what is on the agenda today Mac?" Stella asked.

"Swimming in the lake and staying cool since it's going to be a hot one today." Mac replied and everyone finished eating and went and got changed into their bathing suits.

--------------------

Danny and Lindsay were the first ones down to the lake. Lindsay wore a very skimpy bright blue bikini and Danny was in his multi-colored swim trunks.

"Oh Danny this is a beautiful lake!" Lindsay said to her husband and saw there was a tire swing attached to a tree.

"Danny look….a tire swing that goes right over the lake. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Danny got on the tire swing and Lindsay got on top of him and wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him. The tire swing moved over the water and Danny and Lindsay both jumped off into the water.

"WEEEEEE THAT WAS FUN!" Lindsay shouted happily to Danny and they kissed passionately.

"Flack come on let me try the swing first." Adam whined to Flack.

"No I use it first!"

"Hey Flack…Adam….why don't you do what Lindsay and I did." Danny said up to Flack.

"What was that?"

"I sat on the tire and Montana wrapped her legs around me and we both jumped off the tire into the water."

"WHAT NO WAY. I'm not going to wrap my legs around Mr. Poison Ivy!!" Adam declared.

Flack swung on the swing and jumped off into the water.

Adam did the same thing next and Stella and Mac and Sheldon and Sid all were smart not to try to swing and just jumped in from the banks.

Danny and Lindsay had their arms wrapped around each other but little did the others know they were connected at the waist again with Danny's cock keep inside her. No one could see unless someone were to dive and open his or her eyes underwater.

Lindsay was bouncing up and down in Danny's arms and quietly whimpering but kissing was drowning the whimpers out.

Finally Lindsay's body shot though her orgasm and she dipped her head backwards into the water and bit her tongue and Danny whispered in her ear, "oh baby I'm cumming so much in you right now and the others don't know we are having sex right now in this lake."

Lindsay whispered in his ear, "I know Cowboy and God it feels good!" Danny pulled out of her and then they swam around a bit together and Danny dove underwater and came up under Lindsay so she was now up in the air with her legs over his shoulders sitting up there.

"Aw look at the Messers." Stella said to Peyton

"I know…they are such a cute couple." Peyton said.

They stayed in the lake for a few more hours of swimming around and splashing water at each other. Adam got out of the lake and felt strange.

"Hey guys why is it I feel really really hot?" Adam asked

Danny and Lindsay turned around and their jaws dropped open. Everyone else's jaws dropped open.

"Adam…what's your nationality?" Flack asked him

"Irish why."

"Well Adam I would say that you have the Irish skin color of not being able to get a tan cause Adam…you look like a tomato." Sid said and cringed.

"Adam you are going to be one sore Irish lad tomorrow." Lindsay said

"Good thing Adam I brought my aloe cooling gel" Stella said

"Yeah and I brought some too just incase." Peyton said too.

"Adam…I bunk with you in the tent right?" Mac asked

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering cause you are going to be sore tonight."

---------------------------

Danny and Lindsay helped Flack and Sheldon pick up wood for their fire.

Adam sat shirtless and the color of a tomato.

"Adam you may want to sit away from the fire. The heat will make you hurt even more." Sheldon said and Adam moved away from the fire.

"Adam come over here…I'll put the lotion on your back to cool you down a bit." Lindsay fishes out her aloe cooling lotion that she packed with some ice to make it colder for his sunburn.

"Adam let me know if it's starting to hurt to the touch." Lindsay said as she applied some of the cold lotion to her hand and rubbed it on his shoulders and back.

"OUCH LINDSAY THAT HURTS." Adam screamed from the sunburn pain.

"Adam your Irish….suck up the pain like a man and shut up while I put this stuff on to cool your back down. It's either that or I'll have Danny fill your sleeping bag with ice cubes and you and Mac can swim in there when the ice cubes melt from your sunburn." Danny heard what his wife said and laughed.

"Knew there was another reason why I love you so much!" Danny said

Adam held his breath while Lindsay applied the lotion on his back.

"You are going to peel like a snake. I always found a peeling sunburn fun to deal with." Marty said.

Mac just shook his head.

-----------------------

Flack started to scratch in an area that was said to a million times if he got it there he wouldn't be a happy person.

"Flack what the hell are you doing. You look like you having a yeas…nevermind." Stella started to say something and Peyton and Lindsay both knew what she was going to say and started laughing.

Danny whispers in his wife's ear, "what was Stella going to say to Flack?"

Lindsay whispers back in his ear, "She was going to ask him if he has a yeast infection. You know itching. I think Flack is now considered as Mr. Peanut Bladder has poison ivy on his long or short fellow." Danny burst out laughing and kissed his wife.

"Flack you got the itches or something…ohhh. Ok Flack drop your pants and let's see what trouble you got your ass into now." Flack drops his pants and he's got poison ivy on his penis.

Everyone starts laughing.

"Flack you didn't listen to Sheldon did you about making sure you wash your hands before touching down there did you haha" Sid said while laughing.

"Shut up Sid….it itches." Flack whined

"Flack you know you can't scratch it there and you're on your own when it comes to one of us spraying it with medication." Lindsay said and the others all nodded their heads.

---------------------------

It was late and everyone was tired and especially Danny and Lindsay since they made love in the lake that afternoon.

"Well we are going to go to bed and yes we are going to sleep tonight." Danny said and he and Lindsay got up and went to their tent and stripped out of their clothes and into their nightclothes.

"Flack is screwed with Poison ivy there haha." Danny said

"Yeah you can say that again…he's going to want to sleep in the lake to cool that down…even Adam is going to be uncomfortable tonight. He looks like a cooked lobster." Lindsay said and Danny laughed and they got into their sleeping bag and cuddled close to each other.

"Goodnight Montana…I love you."

"Goodnight Cowboy….I love you."

The closed their eyes when a loud scream was heard.

"AHHHHHHH"

"What on earth was that Danny?"

"I would say that was Adam getting into his sleeping bag."

"Aw he is going to be sore for a long time."

-----------------------------------

"Adam sleep on your chest will you." Mac said to a whining Adam

"I can't sleep that way….I'm not used to sleeping that way….I always sleep on my back." Adam said

"Just try it please." Mac said pleading with Adam to sleep on his stomach so they can all get some sleep.

"Ok….I'll try."

--------------------------

"Poor Flack and Adam. Talk about bad luck…Poison ivy and sunburn….2 things I don't like." Stella said

"I agree Stella….those men have a dark cloud over their heads." Peyton replied.

"Let's get some sleep girl!" Stella said to Peyton who was already asleep.

-------------------------

"Flack just put the itching out of your mind and spray this on. It won't hurt you…..it will stop you from whining." Flack takes the bottle of the spray and prays it on his poison ivy and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Ok thanks Sheldon. Lets get some sleep since last night the Messer's kept us up.

---------------------

Danny and Lindsay are curled up together and are fast sleep in each others arms.

-------------------------

"Sucks to be Flack and Adam doesn it Marty!" Sid said

"OMG I know…sucks to have poison ivy on your Johnson!" Marty said and chuckled.

"Lets get some sleep" Sid said

They all feel asleep and would be getting up tomorrow morning for breakfast and to find out what Mac as in store for their 3rd day!


	5. Mosquitoes and the bee from hell

Note: Please Review!!

--------------------

Danny and Lindsay woke up before everyone else did and got out of their tent and started a fire and breakfast.

"Well Montana I wonder what Mac has in store for us today." He leans over and gives his wife a kiss as she lights the timber they collected for the fire the night before.

"I wonder too Cowboy." She returns the kiss and reaches over and fishes out some sausages they have stored in a cooler with ice from the store that is across the street from the campsite.

Other tent zippers are opening and Flack, Sheldon, Sid and Marty come out.

"Food….I smell food." Flack said

"Good to see your nose is still working. How's the itches this morning Flack?" Lindsay asked.

"Ok….Sheldon sprayed my arms and I sprayed…down there."

"That's good to hear Man." Danny said

The others came out of their tents.

"Adam you are walking like a stiff penguin." Flack said

"Shut up Flack…you have itching which I would rather have than being burnt to a crisp." Adam said

"Adam let me see your back…turn around." Lindsay said

"Ouch…yeah you are in more agony than Flack is." Stella said

"I agree." Peyton said

"Hey I'm in agony….my manhood is deformed thanks to blisters." Flack whined.

"Hey if you were dating a girl and you didn't want to be with her anymore you could have told her that you have poison ivy down there and she would run off freaking out!" Danny said and everyone laughed

"Mac what are we going to do today?" Lindsay asked

"Hiking" Mac replied.

"Hiking….as on those trails." Flack asked.

"No Flack we're going to go hiking on the moon and jump over to the sun." Mac said sarcastically

"I ban myself from the sun Mac." Adam declared

"Well bring sun screen for the walking stiff. Don't want him getting anymore burnt." Sid said

Adam scowled.

-----------------------------

Everyone got dressed and they set out on the trails.

"This is actually fun." Lindsay said as Danny held her hand.

"Yeah it is…we can walk somewhere and not get hit by a car or a speeding idiot driving over a puddle and getting you drenched." Danny said

"True honey….very true!"

Things went from being fun to not being fun.

"Danny we forgot to bring bug spray with us on the walk." Lindsay slaps her arm at the mosquito that was biting her.

"Damn mosquitoes are out worse here than the city." Danny said and slapped Lindsay's arm.

"Ouch honey what was that for" Lindsay whined

"Mosquito was biting you again Montana…cause you are so sweet."

Lindsay smiled and smacked his arm. "So are you Cowboy."

Peyton and Stella are both smacking each other's arms and legs.

"We forgot the bug spray too." Stella said

Sid and Flack and Adam and Mac and Sheldon and Marty were all swatting the mosquitoes.

"DAMN BUGS" Sid growled

A bee goes after Lindsay.

"AHHHHHH…BEE." Lindsay screams and runs and trips on a tree root and falls sideways on her ankle.

"LINDSAY" Danny yells and runs to Lindsay

"Montana are you ok?" he says frantically and helps her up and looks at her ankle, which is swelling up to the size of a large tennis ball.

"My ankle hurts like hell honey." Lindsay said to her husband as Sheldon rushed over and was checking to see if he could feel any broken bones.

"OUCH SHELDON!" Lindsay screamed

"It's not broken but you got one hell of a nasty sprain. If it were broken you wouldn't be hobbling on it when you stood up in Danny's arms" Sheldon said and Mac rushed over.

"Danny I think it's time we go back to the campsite with the bug spray and get ice for her ankle. Can you carry her?" Mac asked Danny

"Yeah I can Mac" Danny lifts his wife up in his arms and carries her back to the campsite.

"Montana let me get you ice and hold ice on your ankle." Danny said

"Ok cowboy…thanks." Lindsay smiles at him as he gets a bag and fills it with ice and places it gently on her ankle.

"Sheldon toss me a bottle of that itch spray." Lindsay said and everyone asked for it after her.

"Mac no more hiking please." Lindsay said to Mac

"I agree Lindsay." Mac says

"Ok who wants to head back to the City…Lindsay you need that ankle checked…Adam you need a cold bath and Flack…you need….I don't know what you need!" Mac asked everyone.

"I want to sleep in my own bed with my husband and I want to take a shower with him too and I want to watch TV and have sex with him in a normal place then in the middle of Vermont!!"

"Wait I have a better idea. Why don't we all go and stay in a bed and breakfast place. We can take Lindsay to the hospital up here and stay the rest of our 2 days there." Stella offered to Mac.

"That sounds like a great idea Stella." Mac said.

"It's still early….lets pack up and go and see if there are any nice bed and breakfast's around!" Stella said

"Hospital first….then bed and breakfast." Lindsay said and Danny removed the ice from her foot.

"Definite hospital." Danny cringed, as her whole side of her ankle was swollen and black and blue.

Sheldon goes over and checks it again. "She may have a small fracture."

Danny picks up Lindsay in his arms and carries her to the car and goes back and gets their suitcases.

Sheldon went to that store across the street and the hospital is the next town over.

------------------------

They all begin to drive to the hospital.

"Lindsay I think you win the most agony over Adam and I." Flack said.

"How's that Flack?" Lindsay asked

"Well with me and this sunburn and Flack with poison ivy…we will heal sooner than you and your going to need all of our help with your ankle." Adam said.

"Yeah Montana….they are right…..we are all going to help you though this and help you get better soon." Danny smiles and runs his fingers though her hair.

"Thanks love and thanks Flack and Adam." Lindsay yelps as she moves her ankle.

"Are you ok Linds?" Flack asked.

"Yeah I'm good….just hurts like a bitch." She replied.

They arrive at the hospital and Danny carries Lindsay in and they take her to have an x-ray.

"Well Mrs. Messer you do have a small fracture in your ankle bone. We will cast you up and give you crutched and some medication to take for the pain." The doctor says

"Thanks Doc" Danny says and kisses his wife

Lindsay comes out of the exam room on crutches and everyone's mouth drops open.

"OMG Lindsay it's in a cast." Stella said

"Yup….I have a fractured ankle bone." Lindsay said

"We'll all be here to help you out." Sid said and everyone agreed.

"Thanks everyone!! Can we go to this bed and breakfast!" Lindsay said

"Lets Go!!" Danny said as Lindsay crutched out to the car and Danny helped her in.

"Thanks Love." Lindsay pulls Danny down and kisses him.

They head off to the bed and breakfast.


	6. Bed and Breakfast and Not Again!

Note: Please Review!! So I lied about 1 chapter being smutty….hope you like this chapter….REVIEW!!!

--------------------

They all arrive at this beautiful Victorian style Bed and Breakfast with its white fence and an in-ground swimming pool in the back yard.

"Oh Danny it's beautiful." Lindsay says as Danny helps her out of the car and gets her crutches.

"Oh wow it is beautiful. We're here for what…2 days?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Sid replied.

"Ok gang lets go in and get our rooms and see what's for dinner tonight." Mac said

"Wait they serve us dinner too?" Flack asked.

"They are making an acceptation since we had bad luck camping with Mr. Poison Ivy, Mr. Sunburn and Mrs. Sprained Ankle." Mac said.

"I like this." Adam said

They all walk into the B&B and are given a key each to their room. Danny and Lindsay are in 1 room and next door it's Flack and Sheldon and then Peyton and Stella in one room and across the hall it's Mac and Adam and Sid and Marty.

"Oh man it's a bed!!" Lindsay squealed and got on the bed.

"Oh yeah and this beds is going to be a rocking tonight!" Danny said happily and smirked.

"Danny lets go down and see what they are serving for dinner. Your wife is hungry." Lindsay said

"So am I and lets get down there before Flack gets to the food." Danny said

They all go down stairs to the dining room.

----------------------

Greetings NYC Crime Lab. I am Mary and this here is my husband Bill. We are the owners of this bed and breakfast and are glad you chose to stay here for the last 2 nights of your vacation in Vermont." Mary said

"Tonight we will be serving Vermont Maple ham, mashed potatoes, candied carrots and fresh dinner rolls." Bill said

"Oh man I don't think I ever have had Vermont maple ham." Danny said.

"Neither have I."

After dinner and desert that consisted of Apple Pie ala mode everyone was too stuffed to move.

"I ate too much." Lindsay said.

"We all did." Mac said

"I'm going to go and crutch myself out to the backyard and sit in a chair." Lindsay said

"I'll join you Montana." Danny helped his wife out of her chair and carried her to the chair outside

"Thanks Cowboy." Lindsay lays back and looks up at the stars that are in the sky and Danny lies down next to her.

"Such a beautiful night. I never knew how beautiful Vermont was till we came here!" Lindsay said

"I agree Montana. We should plan on making this a perfect vacation spot to rent a house for the summer." Danny said

"Really!! I would love that!!" Lindsay said with a lot of happiness and she leans over and kisses him.

-----------------------

"Awe look at those two." Stella said.

"Uh why do I feel like we are all going to need earplugs tonight." Flack said

"I agree…a bed and Lindsay and Danny equal loud squeaky bed bouncing back and forth and Lindsay screaming and Danny moaning.

---------------------------

"Danny lets head back to our room." Lindsay said

"Yeah lets do so." Danny says with a huge smirk.

They head back into the house and head up to their bedroom.

"Lindsay got on the bed and Danny began to remove her clothes."

"First I'll remove your shirt…kiss…then your bra…kiss…then your pants…kiss…then your underpants…kiss. You are beautiful Montana." Danny said as he kissed her neck.

"Well my turn. First I'll remove your shirt…kiss….than your undershirt…kiss…than your pants…kiss…than your boxers…kiss You are sexy Danny." Lindsay said.

Danny laid Lindsay on the bed and he kissed her from her lips to her neck to her breast where he sucked the nipples into his mouth and nibbled on each one of them. Him doing this sent electricity shocks though her body and she moaned.

"Oh Danny" Lindsay whimpered.

Danny trails the kisses down her chest to her stomach and straight into the core of her wetness. He laps at her wetness like a kitten laps at a bowl of milk and comes back up to her lips and slides his rock hard cock into her. Lindsay whimpers and moans.

"Oh Danny." Lindsay whispers.

Danny started moving in and out of her at a quick pace and the bed was starting to move back and forth and was creaking with each thrust.

---------------------------

"What is that noise?" Flack asked Sheldon

"Uh it sounds like a bed moving back and forth." Sheldon said

"The Messer's are at it again." Flack said and laughed.

---------------------------

"Oh good heavens…the Messer's are having sex again it sounds like." Stella said

"Yeah they are!" Peyton said

---------------------------

"Mac…Mac….hey Mac can you hear me?" Adam tried to get Mac to hear him.

Adam picks up a pillow and chucks it at Mac who takes out his earplugs.

"Adam why did you…what on earth…is that what I think that noise is." Mac asked.

"Yeah it is Mac. The Messer's are breaking in that bed." Adam said.

"Either that or they are going to break the bed." Mac replied and Adam laughed

----------------------------

"Listen to them….even with a fractured ankle they still go at it." Marty said

"You know I once dated a woman who broke both her legs…she let me do anything I wanted with her." Sid said and Marty threw his hands up in the air in surrender to another Sid story.

-----------------------------

Danny continued to thrust in and out of Lindsay and he reached down and began to rub her clit.

"HARDER DANNY…..HARDER." Lindsay yelled.

Danny begins to go harder which this time really makes the bed creak.

Lindsay moans and groans loudly. "Danny I'm going to orgasm!"

"MMMM ME TOO." Danny said loudly.

Lindsay arched her back up and her body quivered as her orgasm shot though her body.

"OH DANNY!!" Lindsay screamed as she orgasmed.

"OH LINDSAY!" Danny screamed as he shot his cum deep inside of her.

The both stopped moving and Danny pulled out of Lindsay and laid next to her holding her tight.

"I love you so much Montana."

"I love you too Danny."

"How much you want to make a bet we kept the others awake again."

----------------------------

Flack took his hand and banged it on the wall.

"HEY MESSERS…ENOUGH OF SEX TONIGHT…WE WANNA SLEEP." Flack yelled loud enough for Danny and Lindsay to hear.

Danny took his fist and did the same thing.

"WE ARE FINISHED…GO TO SLEEP WILL YOU NEXT DOOR." Danny said loud enough for Flack to hear.

They all went to bed and woke up the next morning.

----------------------

"Morning everyone" Lindsay said cheerfully as she crutched herself into the dining room.

"Morning Lindsay….how did you sleep?" Stella asked

"Slept great!" Lindsay replied

"I'm not surprised…sex can make you tired." Flack said

"Flack your just jealous cause you hasn't gotten any." Danny said and Flack scowled.

"Ewwww Adam you look like a snake losing its skin." Peyton said.

"I know but Marty is right…peeling skin is fun." Adam said

"Adam you better be finished with peeling skin before we go back to the lab…Mac will have you to chew out when your skin cells are found on evidence." Sid said

"Yeah Sid is right." Danny said

"Lindsay could you help me peel the skin that is coming off after breakfast."

"Do I have to? Stella do you have tweezers? You really think I want to touch peeling dead skin." Lindsay said and everyone laughed.

"I do and you will buy me a new tweezers." Stella said

"It's a deal!" Lindsay said

After breakfast Lindsay and Danny went out to the backyard. Danny went swimming and Lindsay sat there with Adam next to her peeling off the dead skin.

"You owe me and Danny drinks for me doing this for you Adam." Lindsay said

"That I can do!" Adam said.

They spent the whole afternoon in the backyard enjoying the beautiful weather of Vermont.

Tomorrow would be their last day in Vermont and the day after they will be returning back to NYC.


	7. Last Day and Home

Note: Last Chapter….Please Review!!

--------------------

The following day Danny and Lindsay sat around outside in the backyard by the pool kissing and talking.

"Danny I can't believe we go home tomorrow to NYC. I actually miss the city and loudness but I also love being in the country." Lindsay said

"Montana you are right about that…I love the city too but being out in the country has been peaceful. Well sort of with Flack getting poison ivy and Adam getting sunburned. You my love are the one who got hurt the most and you don't whine and complain like the do. Your stronger than they are Montana." Danny replied and leaned over and kissed his wife.

Flack and Adam both were sitting in the pool and swimming around.

"Hey Messer….I heard what you said. We are strong…we just don't like poison ivy and sunburns!" Flack said to Danny

"Whatever man….my wife is still stronger. She hasn't whined about not being able to go swimming cause of the cast on her foot at all." Danny said

"I don't need to go swimming when I can stay cuddled up in your arms cowboy." Lindsay replied and kissed Danny passionately.

---------------------

Stella, Mac, Peyton, Sid and Marty were all sightseeing around the town they were in and buying souvenirs for everyone to bring home to NYC.

"Mac lets pick up a few tee shirts with Vermont on them. A lot of the are really pretty." Stella said and Peyton agreed.

"How about you pick out a tee shirts for the 3 of you girls and I'll pick up the men a few shot glasses and key chains." Mac said

"Sounds like a plan." Peyton said as she found a tee shirt for Lindsay

"Found one for Lindsay. It's got Vermont on it with a scene of fall colored leaves." Stella said

"Ok well I think we have got all we need. Lets head back to the house." Sid said

-----------------------

Danny and Lindsay still continued to curl up together on a lounge chair and Flack and Adam were playing a game of chess.

The others arrived back at home and Sid took out his camera and took a picture of the two lovebirds relaxing together.

"They will want a picture of this for a photo album. It's a cute picture of them." Sid said

The hours went by and it was beginning to get dark. They all went inside and were served a wonderful dinner of lasagna, green beans and garlic bread.

"That was the best lasagna I've ever had." Flack said

"You haven't tried the lasagna that Danny makes. His is to die for!" Lindsay said

"Danny knows how to cook?" Adam said

"Yeah I know how to cook….I am Italian….we all learned how to cook from our mothers when your Italian. My mom even teaches Lindsay when we go over there for dinner." Danny said and everyone's mouth dropped open.

"What…I know how to cook too. Flack you could try buffalo burgers. Danny even likes them." Lindsay said

"Buffalo….as in the animals that walk in the water." Stella said

"Yeah…Stella you know how hamburger can have a lot of grease when it cook it. Buffalo doesn't. Buffalo burgers are much healthier for you and really tasty. Next time I cook it for dinner I'll have you all over." Lindsay said

"Count me in Lindsay!" Sid, Adam, Marty, Sheldon, and Mac said

"I dunno Lindsay…Buffalo." Flack said and the girls nodded.

"Everyone next week just come over and try it. You know I tried it and I love buffalo burgers more than regular hamburger." Danny said and again everyone went silent in shock.

"Ok well Danny and I are going to go to our rooms and watch some TV before going to bed. What time do we leave for NYC tomorrow Mac?" Lindsay asked.

"Everyone be up at 7:30 am. We will have a quick breakfast and head off for the city we call home." Mac said

-------------------------

The next morning everyone woke up and had breakfast and they all headed back to the city they called home.

They arrived at the lab some hours later.

"Hey Lindsay….catch." Stella said as she threw a tee shirt to Lindsay who was sitting on the couch with her crutches and Danny beside her.

"OMG Stella it's beautiful…wait you all got tee shirts too!!" Lindsay said happily.

"Well we got shot glasses and key chains for the men too but I ain't throwing them." Mac said as he handed around the shot glasses and key chains.

"Good to be home in a city without poison ivy." Flack said

"Good to be home all together but it was a nice vacation. Thank you Mac." Lindsay said.

The all said Thank You to Mac whose reply was.

"Now we're home…get to work." Mac said.

"Mac there is no case yet." Danny said and kissed Lindsay

"This is New York City. My phone I'm sure will ring." Mac said and his phone rang.

They all replied with: YOU JINXED US!!

The End.


End file.
